


dawn on the gates of eden [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Thinks In Plant Metaphors Mostly, Eden As An Extended Metaphor, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Moment in time, Mood Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The First Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: It’s the first day, but it’s an old story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	dawn on the gates of eden [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dawn on the gates of eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234239) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 

> I haven't recorded podfic in about ten years, but something about this fandom has pushed me into it once more.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring (main) or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop (GO nonsense)

Google Drive download:

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YU-5CdaujMiYIPK2h3RKMwHFikdK8UyC

mp3 / 2.9 MB / 8 minutes


End file.
